<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rather Not by Katherine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267362">Rather Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine'>Katherine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Watership Down - Richard Adams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Always Female, Bigwig is a doe, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'd make strong rabbit-chicks," the gull said, eyeing Bigwig with evident approval.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rather Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You'd make strong rabbit-chicks," the gull said, eyeing Bigwig with evident approval.</p>
<p>"Kittens," Bigwig corrected, then, "I'd rather not take the time."</p>
<p>"Get those bucks sit on the nest," Kehaar said, snapping his beak in mirth at the image. Ignorant of some things he might be, in the ways of those that were not birds, but he knew perfectly well that rabbits didn't come from eggs.</p>
<p>Bigwig dropped the topic, it being of less than no use to argue with Kehaar. But she spoke of it later, underground, with the other rabbits.</p>
<p>"I'm the toughest rabbit you have," Bigwig said. She was not even boasting, only speaking as if stating acknowledged fact. "Not going to lounge around having kittens."</p>
<p>Pipkin made a small sound, incredulous or amused, and a submissive enough rabbit to try to hide either reaction.</p>
<p>Bigwig fell to muttering. "Dance about in the grass to make them, spend all my time digging a burrow to have them in, then hrair days chasing after them so they don't get eaten by elil before they're grown and sensible. No."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>